hero_and_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaina Solo
Jedi Solo Rogue Leader Great One Twin Suns Leader Slicer Sword of the Jedi Rakehell Nine Unu |origin = The Last Command |species = Human |occupation = Jedi Knight Jedi Master Member of the Jedi Council Pilot Mechanic Empress of the Galactic Empire (eventually) |home = Coruscant |goal = Defeat and kill her brother to prevent him from being a threat to the Galaxy |family = Leia Organa Solo Jacen Solo † Anakin Solo † Allana Solo Jagged Fel Roan Fel † Marasiah Fel Anakin Skywalker † Padmé Amidala Allana Solo Luke Skywalker Mara Jade Skywalker Ben Skywalker Winter Celchu Tycho Celchu Jonash Solo Jaina Solo Bail Organa † Breha Organa † Tiion Sal Solo Randiil Sal Den Solo Tira Gama Solo Jobal Naberrie Ruwee Naberrie Sola Naberrie Darred Janren Solo Ryoo and Pooja Naberrie }} |friends = Tenel Ka Djo, Her aunt Mara Jade Skywalker (Jedi Master), Danni Quee (informal Jedi apprentice), Kyp Durron, C-3PO, R2-D2, Winter Celchu, Boba Fett, Chewbacca, Thackran Sal-Solo |romance = Zekk (former lover) Jagged Fel (second love interest and husband) |enemies = Darth Caedus, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Lumiya, Joruus C'boath |powers = Powers of the Force Skilled with a lightsaber |possessions = Purple-bladed lighsaber |fate = Marries Jagged Fell and presumably becomes empress of the Fel dynasty. |type_of_heroine = Amazon |paraphernalia = |aliases = |powers_and_abilities = |allies = |love_interests = |goal(s) = }}Jaina Solo Fel is a major protagonist in the Star Wars Legends, appearing in the Thrawn trilogy as a minor character and a main protagonist in the New Jedi Order series, the Dark Nest trilogy, the Legacy of the Force series, and the Fate of the Jedi series. She was a Jedi Knight and the daughter of war heroes Leia Organa and Han Solo and sister of Anakin and Jacen Solo, granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala and cousin of Ben Skywalker. She was also aJedi Master of the New Jedi Ord established by her maternal uncle and Aunt and a member of the Jedi High Council Biography Jaina Solo and her twin brother Jacen were created by Timothy Zahn in the Star Wars expanded universe novel The Last Command (1994). She is the eldest child of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo, and has appeared in various novels and the Champions of the Force set for the Star Wars Miniatures game. Jaina, named after Han's mother, is born five minutes before her brother Jacen in the Thrawn trilogy (1991–93). The twins, and eventually their younger brother, live at various safe havens for their first few years under the protection of Leia's handmaiden Winter. The twins play a small role in Kevin J. Anderson's Jedi Academy trilogy (1994). In Champions of the Force (1994), Jaina helps her brother defend their unconscious uncle from the spirit of Sith Lord Exar Kun. In Vonda McIntyre's The Crystal Star (1994), Jaina is kidnapped and used in a plot, along with her siblings, to take advantage of their Force powers. In the Corellian trilogy (1994), Jaina is again kidnapped but escapes. Jaina becomes a major character in Young Jedi Knights (1995) as Jaina and Jacen begin their Jedi training. Throughout the New Jedi Order series (1999–2003), Jaina pursues a life separate from her twin brother and becomes Mara Jade Skywalker's apprentice. Jaina progresses quickly as a Jedi and a pilot, eventually joining Rogue Squadron. She also develops a romantic relationship with Jagged Fel. She briefly becomes the apprentice of fallen Jedi Kyp Durron. Jaina's understanding and manipulation of Yuuzhan Vong technology causes them to associate her with their trickster goddess. She is present at the conclusion of the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. Walter Jon Williams, author of Destiny's Way (2002), noted that the plot concerning Jaina's love life caused some frantic rewrites.14 Elaine Cunningham, author of the Dark Journey, commented that the story of the 2002 novel is a personal one focusing on a difficult time in Jaina's life. In The Joiner King (2005), Jaina and the Jedi Zekk are joined in the Killik hive. Jacen tricks them into attacking a Chiss base to provoke a war between the Chiss and the Killiks; Jaina, furious, vows that she will never fly with Jacen again. In the Legacy of the Force series (2006–08), Jacen throws Jaina out of the Galactic Alliance when she refuses to follow his order to destroy a crippled ship. She senses at this time a growing darkness in her twin. In Betrayal (2006), Jacen falls to the dark side of the Force, and Jaina realizes her duty as the "Sword of the Jedi" requires her to stop him. She turns to Boba Fett to train her. In Invincible (2008), Jaina duels and kills Jacen. In the Fate of the Jedi series (2009–12), Jaina kills her brother in a duel because he was too dangerous to be kept alive and effectively avenging her aunt. Jaina is promoted to Jedi Master by Luke Skywalker, and marries Jagged Fel. Navigation Category:Females Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Knights Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Book Characters Category:Sci-Fi Characters